Whiskey Lullaby
by Lilmisshardygirl
Summary: Two people deal with their pain the same way. Please read and tell me what you think.


Title: Whiskey Lullaby

Author:

Category: WWE

Pairings/Characters: I want you to figure it out.

Disclaimer: Vince owns the WWE and the wrestlers own themselves. I certainly do not own Whiskey Lullaby written by: Bill Anderson and Joe Randall sang by: Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss. The only thing that I own is my idea for the story.

Rating: I guess this could be classified as 'R' just to be safe.

Spoilers: None really. Anything that has happened in the last oh lets say 2 months is where is at.

Summary: I really do not know how to summarize this with out giving it away. If you have heard the song Whiskey Lullaby then I think is enough of a summary. This is definitely a dark story to say the least. Ok here goes a man and women deal with their pain the same way.

Notes: WARNING: There is going to be character death in this. If you do not want to read it then I suggest you click the back button. Otherwise enjoy. I do not mean to offend anyone with this fic so I apologize in advance if that happens. That is not my intention in any way shape or form.  
  
Denotes song lyrics  
  
Whiskey Lullaby   
  
She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette. She broke his heart he's spent his whole life tryin' to forget   
  
Her betrayal still stung after all of these years. She said she was sorry. That everything she did was to protect him and her 'us" as she put it. All this so they could be together. What she did not know was that he would have willingly gone thorough all the torture, pain and agony of those beatings if it kept her safe.  
  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time. But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind.   
  
So many nights he would have to carry him in after a long night of drinking. It was always the same thing. He would find himself a nice corner at a bar and would drink strait whiskey till the bartender cut him off. That was usually when he found him right at the cut off point and he would carry him back to his room and hope that one day he would get his life back together. But no matter what he said or did he never stopped trying to rid himself of her memory.  
  
Until that night

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger

And finally drank away her memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

We found him with his face down in the pillow With a note that said I'll love her till I die

And when we buried him beneath the willow

The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la  
  
It broke his heart to see his brother in so much pain. He knew that he was now in a better place. At least he hopped he was.  
  
The rumors flew but nobody new how much she blamed herself.   
  
Yes she slept with another man. It was to protect him and to protect them. Why couldn't he see that she would never know? No scratch that yes she could. No matter that she did what she did with the best of intentions; it was still a betrayal in his eyes. But in her mind I do this and it will be all over. They could live happily ever after with the white picket fence and 2.3 children. They were going to be a happy family  
  
But alas no dice, fate could be a twisted cruel heinous bitch at times. It came out, the things that she had done. The worst part was the baby may not be his. That she is sure is the straw that broke the camels back for them. After that there was no going back. She did not blaming him for leaving him. Hell she would leave herself if she could. Ultimately that was not to be. She had more important things to think about. The little life inside of her was her only reason to stay with it in the land of the living.  
  
When she had her baby Ruby, there was no doubt in her mind who her father was. It wasn't who she wished it to be. Ruby's daddy may have been a monster in the beginning but, they say that having children changes people. He was nothing if not a good father. She on the other had, during the day she was a great mother but...  
  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time

But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind

Until that night  
  
She got the phone call that she never ever wanted to get. He was dead. Gone, ceased to exist, never ever to return to her again. No hope of reconciliation. She had always hoped even if with a shred of hope that one day they would find their way back to one another.  
  
She put that bottle to her head a pulled the trigger

And finally chased away his memory

Life is short but this time it was bigger

Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

We found her with her face down in the pillow

Clinging to his picture for dear life

We laid her next to him beneath the willow

While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la  
  
La la la la la la la

La la la la la la la  
  
Underneath a shady willow tree rest two people who loved one another till they died. They tried but never were able to get it right.  
  
One we just laid to rest today. She is my mother. The other I found out is actually my father. Turns out all those years ago, their was a paternity test done and someone at the lab mixed up the results.  
  
My name was Ruby Lynn Jacobs but, my name is now Ruby Lynne Hardy, daughter of Matthew Hardy and Lita Dumas.  
  
The End  
  
Ok, what do you think? Do I stink? I can take the criticism trust me. Should I just stick to lurking around and leaving reviews? Pretty please let me know.


End file.
